The Black Whirlpool
by Orange Flash Rage
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**The Black Whirlpool: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Pairing: Naru/Saku**

**Summary: Realizing what would happen if he brought Sasuke back to Konoha, he successfully retrieves Sasuke and runs away straight after to train with his tenant, The Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Valley of the End)**

"RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto

"CHIDORI!" shouted Sasuke

The two fearsome attacks collided with each other creating a large ball from the chakra of the Kyuubi from Naruto's Rasengan and the Cursed Chakra of Sasuke from his Chidori.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Main Gates of Konoha)**

"Do you think he'll succeed?" asked a pink haired teenager.

"Of course he will Sakura" answered a Blond

'_At least I hope he will."_

On the horizon they could see 3 silhouettes coming closer, after a while it was then that Sakura figured out it was her sensei, her blond teammate and her love of her life (Yeah right).

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Hospital)**

As a nurse was treating Naruto, a clone poofed and received the info that the clone had.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Naruto's mind, Intelligence Gathering Area)**

"_Sasuke-kun, I-I love you" confessed Sakura_

"_I love you too, Sakura-chan"_

Naruto's eyes widened

' _Since when did Sasuke-teme use –chan at the end of her name, if that's how it is then I've done a lot of work, taking a chidori to my left lung and had to resort to the fur ball's chakra just for nothing, if that's how you want it Sakura, then that's how it shall be.'_

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Main Gates of Konohagakure)**

'_This is ironic; it was raining when Sasuke left, same thing is happening now.' Thought Naruto_

"**Kit, are you really leaving this hell hole?" asked Kyuubi mentally.**

'_Yeah' was all he said as he walked off in the rain._

'_Goodbye, Konohagakure no Sato.'_

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Timeskip: 2 weeks.)**

**(Sakura's house)**

'_I still can't believe Sasuke-kun actually love us and that I'm the third best medic in the village.' squealed Sakura in her head_

'_**Ever thought about Naruto? He loved us as well!' replied Inner Sakura**_

'_Who cares about the deadlast, he's nothing but a tool.' answered Sakura_

'_**I'm starting to wonder if he's a deadlast or not because last time I checked, Uzumaki Naruto took down the so-called elite Uchiha while you just cried and hoped that Naruto succeeded.'**_

'_...'_

'_**That's right what I'm saying is that you're the real deadlast.**_

'_**Think back to the day at the hospital'**_

_-Flashback-_

'_Sasuke-kun, I-I love you'_

'_I love you too, Sakura-chan.'_

_A faint pop sound could be heard, but it was quiet as a pin dropping in a crowd._

_-Flashback end-_

'_H-he heard u-us?'_

'_No, no, no damn it, now he thinks that he was tool, DAMN IT! Wait calm down, he could be eating ramen, or on top of the Yondaime's head or he's at home.' thought Sakura as she ran off._

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Ichiraku's Ramen Bar)**

"Hey, old man have you seen Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"No why?" answered Teuchi.

"Oh nothing." lied Sakura as she ran off the Hokage Monument.

Sakura ran to the Yondaime's head and found no trace of Naruto.  
>She then ran to his apartment hoping he was still there.<p>

As she knocked, the door creaked open surprisingly the finding his house clean and no trace of Naruto.

Soon enough a messenger bird came with a letter.

_Sakura,_

_Report to the Hokage's tower for a mission._

_Godaime Hokage._

Sakura's eyes widened,

'_Of course Naruto must already be there by now.'_

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Hokage's Tower)**

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"I-i don't know, I've checked Ichiraku's, The Yondaime's head and his apartment and he wasn't in any of those places. I think he isn't in Konoha any more." replied Sakura.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Border of the Grass and Fire Country)**

'_**It seems the kit has learned to control my chakra in a matter of two weeks.'**_

Soon Naruto accidently let out his chakra, alerting a team of three leaf chunins to the chakra spike.

Soon the leaf chunins arrived at the location of the chakra spike and found one Naruto Uzumaki.

"DEMON!" shouted one and was stabbed in his stomach by kunai, then the kunai was dragged across spilling his insides out. Naruto then slashed the second man's throat and dragged upwards letting the chunins brain bounce out.

The last chunin ran away just to feel a kunai at his back, Naruto twisted the blade and pulled back letting the dead man fall.

"And I was hoping it would be fun, oh well at least I got to kill some people" said Naruto with a sadistic smile on his face.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Hokage's Tower)**

"Alright, I'll send Jiraiya to look for him. However, a team of three chunins for a simple scout mission haven't reported to me so you will investigate the Grass-Fire borders. DISMISSED!" ordered Tsunade.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Flatlands)**

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you think happened to the chunin?" asked Sakura

"I'm not so sure" replied Kakashi.

Soon a number of 20 Iwa ninjas appeared scaring Sakura thus making her over load her fist with chakra as she punched a ninjas head effectively killing him, she then took out her kunai slicing another ninjas throat, the warm blood splattered on her face as this killing gave her adrenaline, making her feel so much happy that a sadistic smile appeared on her face, she killed another and kept on going.

Sasuke hadn't killed any, only knocking out 5, Kakashi killing 5 and Sakura's kills were a surprise to them all, she killed 10 ninjas and had fun.

"S-sakura are you okay?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, yes I had so much fun killing them." replied Sakura with a maniacal smirk on her face.

They walked until they got to the supposed chunin's location only to find a brain, intestines and blood on the floor.

"Hmm...Whoever did this had precision, fun and a smile on his/hers face." diagnosed Sakura.

"Oh yes I did, Sakura." Answered a voice in the dark.

The man's shadow appeared and took of his hood, showing his crystal blue eyes, his whiskers and his orange shirt.

"N-naruto? Naruto! What you heard in the hospital was wrong I was practicing to say that, I love you" asked Sakura

"Tell baa-chan I'll be back in Konoha in three years.

"Wait Naruto!" shouted Sakura as said boy disappeared in a red flash.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Timeskip 3 years)**

Sakura had grown into a fine woman. She became qualified as an ANBU but chose to stay jonin.

Sasuke had stayed as chunin as his probation was for 5 years, 3 years down 2 to go.

Naruto returned as a jonin.

Tsunade had called all Rookie 12 plus Kakashi to her office for a mission briefing.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Hokage's office)**

"Everyone listen up! Right now an army of Oto shinobi are heading towards the Land of the Waves to take it as a strategic point."

"Isn't this a-"started Kiba as Naruto cut him off."Silence Inuzuka, listen to the Hokage, I hate everyone but the Hokage and Shizune-san. So you better listen to her or I'll kill you." Threatened Naruto as he released a wave of killing intent as well as releasing a torrent of black chakra.

"Meet me at the gates of Konoha in one hour, I'll take point."

"Naruto, you wanna catch up." "Shut up Uchiha." Replied Naruto as he vanished in black flames.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Timeskip 2 hours)**

"We'll set up camp here, Inuzuka, fire wood, Uchiha light the wood up, Hyuga search around, Tenten, traps."

"Alright, once we reach the Land of the Waves, we'll look for Tazuna and use his house as a base."

Soon a group of elite Oto shinobi appeared only to be slammed down and killed by Naruto, 2 were left alive for torture.

"How many ninjas are there?" asked Naruto

"Fuck off" answered the nin.

Naruto stabbed his uninjured leg, the ninja screamed in pain, to Naruto his screams were music to his ears.

"How many?"

"I don't know"

Naruto twisted the kunai letting him scream in pain again then stabbed his stomach and dragged it across letting his intestines flow out.

"Now you saw what happened to him, tell me how many?"

"100"

"Ranks?"

"Jonin to Chunin"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Naruto then stabbed his heart, once he turned around everyone could see the smile on his face.

Kakashi didn't know what to think, same with the others.

"Y-you just killed them without blinking. W-what are you?"

"Welcome to the real world, Inuzuka-oh you haven't killed yet? I can see it in your eyes, Neji no probably not, Hinata no too compassionate, Uchiha you must have killed, no you haven't? Wow all that talk about revenge you still chicken out?, Lee, no, Shino, no, Haruno no, you haven't killed have you, oh you have, haven't you I can see it in your eyes, you're ready to kill just like me. You've gained my attention, Sakura_-chan_" commented Naruto

Sakura moaned out load at how Naruto's hot breath was on her neck and how close they were.

"Off we go." Was all Naruto said.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(Tazuna's house)**

"They're here, everyone but Sakura stay here, we'll handle this" informed Naruto

"Go, nii-san protect our village." encouraged Inari

"Don't worry."

**X-X-X-X-X**

**(The Great Naruto Bridge)**

"Sakura_-chan_, show me your killing skills, let the wild side run free."

"Hai, Naruto_-kun_, will you bring your red eyes out?" asked Sakura

"Maybe why?" answered Naruto.

"They're a total turn on, after all there's something, deep, sexy and primal about them." replied Sakura

"Alright, Sakura-chan, let's kill" said Naruto as the army of Oto started to appear.

Both leaf nins ran towards the army at blinding speeds, using their kunai to slice through the army, blood dripped everywhere, screams were heard, bones cracked, intestines fell and bodies dropped.

Sakura impaled a man's skull and cracked one's head, Naruto dissected the bodies, letting organs fly everywhere, both of the leaf nins started to get aroused, they both loved killing, the adrenaline keeping them going. Soon the army was defeated, both Naruto and Sakura were covered in blood and did one last thing, smile a sadistic smile. The heavens started cry and rain down on Earth. Both leaf nins were aroused and blinded by lust the kissed each other, uniting two killers, two lovers.

**How was this?**

**I know I've been deleting my stories but normal stories like romance and that don't suit me it seems dark themes do.**

**This is my first attempt at a dark theme story.**

**R&R**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


End file.
